The City Is At War
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: SongFic and OneShot of The City Is At War by Cobra Starship. Miley is getting into one of the bad parts of being famous. Will Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson be able to help? Reviews please.


I looked over at my boyfriend, Oliver. He was still staring at his cell phone clock. "What time is it now?" I asked him. 

"3 o'clock. She's an hour late."

I looked down at the ground again, "Do you think she's..."

"I don't know... I really hope not..."

"I never expected her being famous would get to this."

"Me neither Lilly. Me neither."

"I'm scared." I dived into his chest.

"Me too."

It had been the fourth time in row, that our best friend Miley had missed our hanging out time. She just didn't show up. Oliver and I feared she was doing drugs. What else could it be? We hadn't confronted her about it yet, so she never mentioned the fact that she had missed our dates.

"We need to go find her." Oliver said.

**The city is at war, and it's play time for the young and rich.**

**Ignore me if you see me, cause I just don't give a shit.**

**The city is at war, bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends.**

I looked up at him. "And how in the hell are we going to do that?"

"No idea." He leaned back against the wall. We were sitting outside the mall.

"Well then how exactly are we supposed to find her?"

"Maybe her dad knows." I gave him a look, as in saying that it would never work. "Maybe he at least knows where she is. Just because she told him where she was, doesn't mean he knows what she's doing." I shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Yeah I guess so." So we walked out to his car, and jumped in. Where his Cobra Starship cd started back up, the song "The City Is At War" started playing. I found the lyrics ignoric to what might actually be going on right now in our life.

"Weird." I said outloud, staring at the stereo.

"It is." He said too, obviously knowing what I was referring to.

After driving for a few minutes, barely saying anything, we arrived at Miley's house. We both walked out, and walked up to the Stewart's front door. Oliver knocked. "Hey ya'll." Robbie Ray, Miley's dad, said opening the door.

"Hi Mr. Stewart." Oliver started. "Do you have any idea where Miley is?"

"Oh. She's at Jake's." Oliver and I looked at each other.

**The city is at war, and it's play time for the young and rich.**

**Ignore me if you see me, cause I just don't give a shit.**

**The city is at war, bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends.**

"Can we talk to Jackson real quick?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. Come on in." So we went inside, and sat on the couch as Robbie Ray went to get Jackson.

"Why do we need to talk to Jackson?"

"He might know something. And if he doesn't then we definitely need him there with us. He is her older brother afterall. If anyone can force her to confess, and quit, it'll be her older brother."

"Alright. Just as long as you know what you're doing."

And just as I said that Jackson walked up. "What's up?" He asked.

Oliver spoke up, "We think Miley's doing drugs."

"Wait what?" Jackson looked from Oliver to me. "You aren't kidding?"

"Have you been watching her lately?" I asked him. Jackson had a sudden look on his face, that made me know he knew now. "Help us save her." I said.

He looked up. "When are we leaving?"

**Here's how it goes; it's about who you know.**

**And if you've got money, you get in for free.**

**Get on your knees, if you want to reach the top.**

**The party never stops---it don't stop now.**

"Right now." Oliver said, starting to walk out of the door.

"Bye dad. I'll be back later." Jackson shouted after Robbie Ray. And we walked out of the door, and into Oliver's car.

"Your dad," I started, "said Miley was at Jake's. Do you think that's true?" I asked Jackson.

"Probably." He said.

"Alright. Then to Jake's we go." Oliver said, starting up the car.

We drove without a word, Oliver's Cobra Starship cd blasting. Then after about twenty minutes, we were finally at Jake's. I was the first out of the car, and I quickly walked over to Jake's front door.

I knocked as loudly as I could. Oliver and Jackson soon joined in on the knocking. After a minute there was still nothing. We knew Jake was home though, his car was in the driveway.

"Move aside." Jackson said. And Oliver and I did as we were told. Jackson's foot collided with the front door as hard as it could. Then it blasted open. Wow, I didn't realize Jackson was so strong. Who knew? They do say that strength grows when the people you love are in danger, though.

We all three slowly walked inside. "Good job." I whispered loudly to Jackson.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

**Come on, stick around to see how it ends.**

**Get the money and run, meet me at the parking lot.**

**Bang, bang, shoot 'em up.**

**Yeah.**

We all slowly walked around the bottom floor. But we couldn't see or hear anyone. Then we all heard a blast of laughter. Our heads all shrifted to the upstairs, where the sound came from.

"Let's start going up." Oliver said.

But Jackson had already started up the stairs. And we followed suit, as we slowly creeped up the stairs. When we reached the top, I looked around. "Where do we go?" I asked, the upstairs was as big as the downstairs. Which was pretty huge.

Then another loud sound like laughter came from the right of us. "I'm guessing this way." Oliver said, as Jackson once again started leading the way.

We came outside of the door where the sounds were coming from. A cloud of smoke was seeping out of the crack at the bottom of the door. "Jake," We could hear Miley's voice saying, "these are the best drugs yet."

Then we heard Jake's voice, "I know. Ohhhhh the perks of being famous. We get the best drugs." Then we heard another bust of laughter. I had to cover my ears, it was so loud.

Then just as soon as Jackson was about to open the door, we heard Miley say, "You actually got the rubber this time?" I slowly looked over at Oliver, to see a shocked look on his face. We had been going out six months longer than them, which was a year by now, and we were nowhere near sex.

After Oliver and I stared at each other for a few seconds, we looked over at Jackson. It looked like he was about to kill someone. "Jackson...?" I quietly asked. I put my hand on his shoulder.

He viciously shook it off. "Yeah I have it." We heard Jake say. "You ready?" He asked.

"Just a second," Miley started, "Let me just shoot up." She said, right before Jackson kicked the door in.

**The city is at war, and it's playtime for the young and rich.**

**Ignore me if you see me, cause I just don't give a shit.**

**The city is at war, bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends.**

"Who the fuck is that?" Miley asked while looking down at her arm.

The site I saw scared me, I hid my face in Oliver's chest. Miley had a needle jabbed into her arm, and was to busy paying attention to the drug filling her veins to see who had just knocked down the door.

I looked up again, and saw Jake holding a joint in one hand, and a condom in the other. He wasn't looking either. "No idea." He said loudly. "Who gives a damn."

"IT HAPPENS TO BE YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" Jackson yelled, walking into the room more.

"What the fuck?" Jake started, "I don't have a older brother." He was still staring at the end of his joint, which was going from red to black from his puffing.

"IT'S MILEY'S BROTHER!"

"You have a brother Miley?" He was now staring at Miley's needle slowly going into her skin.

"YES!" Jackson yelled, walking over to Miley, and roughly taking the needle out of Miley.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Miley asked looking up. Her eyes were barely open. "...fuck..." Oliver and I heard her say quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jackson yelled.

**This little girl, was alone in the world.**

**Until she found a way to get her fix for free.**

**Oh pretty please, it breaks my heart to see another tragedy.**

**She finally got her picture on tv.**

"Taking medicine."

"SINCE WHEN IS HERIONE MEDICINE!?!?" Jackson yelled, grabbing her arm.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Miley yelled, standing up from Jackson's jerks.

"LET GO OF HER!" Jake yelled at Jackson, he was still sitting down, doing what looked like pleasuring himself.

Miley began hitting Jackson, and Oliver let go of me. He ran over to Jackson and Miley, and starting getting Miley off of Jackson. Miley hit Oliver in the head really hard, and he almost fell. "STOP!" I yelled, and ran over to them.

She looked over at me. "Hey bitch. This is between us." She said to me.

I was taken aback. She never called me a bitch, not even as a joke. "Don't talk to her like that." Oliver said. He now grabbed onto her.

"YOU TWO CUNTS GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Miley yelled.

Jake finally decided to stop having fun with himself, and he popped up behind me, and grabbed me. "LET GO OF MILEY! OR SHE GETS IT!"

Oliver began to move towards me, when Jake just held on to me tightly. I could barely breath. I let out a raspy version of a breathe.

**Come on, live it up while you can.**

**We all lose in the end, and you don't get another shot.**

**Bang bang, shoot 'em up.**

**Yeah.**

"Let go of Lilly." Oliver said to Jake.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET GO OF MILEY!"

Oliver looked over at Jackson, and I couldn't hear what was being said. I could barely tell what was happening anymore. I tried to hit Jake in any sort of way, but I couldn't get to him. He was holding onto me to hard.

I looked over to see Jackson slowly letting go of Miley. Then Jake let go of me, sending me to the floor. Oliver ran over to me, and laid my head on his legs. "Are you alright?"

I rubbed my stomach, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." He said, pushing the hair off of my face.

"It's not your fault." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I know... but I feel like it is." I smiled at him.

We looked over to see Miley trying to get back to her needle. Jackson was trying his hardest to get her to stay away, and Jake was hitting him on the back. "Get off of me." Jackson said.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET OFF OF MILEY!"

**The city is at war, and it's playtime for the young and rich.**

**Ignore me if you see me, cause I just don't give a shit.**

**The city is at war, bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends.**

"When I get off of Miley is when she stops trying to get to the drugs."

During all this, Oliver took out his phone. I sat up, he was calling the police.

He hung up a minute later. "We only have to deal with this for a few more minutes." He said to me, holding me for a few seconds. Then he decided to help Jackson.

I watched in horror as they fought off Miley and Jake. It was hard to watch. But at the same time I couldn't look away.

Next thing I knew, Jake had punched Oliver in the face. I shot up, and ran over to Jake. I kicked him in the shin really hard, causing him to lean over in pain.

Before I knew it, Miley was flying at me. She hit me in the face, and I flew back.

I looked up, and saw Jackson holding her back. "YOU BITCH!" She was yelling at me. "YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH SOMEONE THAT SPECIAL! YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING COMPARED TO HIM! DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN!"

Then I looked over to see Jake once again, beating Oliver. I dragged myself over there, with Miley still yelling, "GET BACK OVER HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

I was now as close to Jake and Oliver as I could get. Jake couldn't see me. I balled up my fist, and I punched him as hard as I could in the back. He turned around, and balled his fist up too.

"STOP THIS!" We heard someone yell. I looked over, and saw a police officer in the door way. Then a few others piled in.

**The city is at war.**

**The city is at war.**

**The city is at war.**

I felt a punch on the side of my face, Jake had punched me anyway. Then I heard him fall beside me, and I saw a police officer holding him down.

I sat up and saw Oliver in a ball. I pulled myself over to him. He was bloody. I laid next to him, and kissed him. "Hi." I mumbled, he made a gunting noise.

Miley was now being held down too, and Jackson was watching. It was hard to see him watching this.

There were handcuffs on Miley and Jake now. "Is this the famous Jake Ryan?" One of the police offiers asked.

"AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Jake yelled.

The police officers made Miley and Jake stand up. I decided to stand up too, and I pulled Oliver up with me.

One of the police officers was talking to Jackson. Asking about the kids they had caught. "What's your father's number?" One of them asked.

Jackson gave it, and the police officer called Robbie Ray. Jackson was right next to him, ready to talk to his dad.

I looked over at Miley and Jake. They were both struggling to get out of the hold that they were put in. Miley made eye contact with me. "LILLY!" She began yelling, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! GET ME OUT OF THIS! PLEASE! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!"

"I have to Miley." A tear rolled down my face.

**Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah.**

**Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah.**

**Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah.**

**Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah.**

-----------------------

**(So I was listening to my new Cobra Starship cd and decided I wanted to do a SongFic with one of their songs. And that's how this story came along. I think I did a pretty good job of it. And I'm pretty proud of myself. : ) Reviews please. I took a long time writing this. And stayed up late on school night even. haha.)**


End file.
